


A Very Merry Free! Christmas

by DonAnon



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: How the swimming dorks spend their Christmases.





	1. I'll Take Care of You (Nagisa and Rei)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys! Very light proofreading done so please excuse any mistakes. As always, comments and feedback is appreciated and welcomed. Enjoy!

 

97...98...99...

 

Another stranger on the train carelessly bumped into Rei as more people crowded onto the train.

 

100...101...102...103...104...105..106...

 

A woman cackled loudly on her cell phone right into Rei's ear.

 

Never again would Rei try to return to their London apartment by train on Christmas Eve ever again. But it was worth it. Nagisa was worth it.

 

Moving and studying abroad had been a great adventure for them both. To be young and love, living in the city, studying and working hard was wonderful, but his studies often took him out of the city. This time, he and a few other students left for a week to visit the country. There they heard talks from a scientists who set up a lab there. They got to tour the facility as well as it use it for a small project. Rei's was very successful, even garnering praise from his mentors. He couldn't wait to come home and tell Nagisa about it and spend Christmas with him.

 

When it was his stop Rei darted off the train and through the busy streets to their apartment. As he made his way up the stairs of the building, he bumped into one of their neighbors, a young girl named Cora. Although she was at least 10 years their junior, Nagisa was very close to her and the two would often been seen playing our exploring the city together.

 

"Welcome home Rei! Did you have a nice trip?" She asked.

Rei nodded. "Yes, thank you. Have you seen Nagisa today?"

Cora frowned and shook her head. "No. I haven't seen him for a couple days. I tried knocking on the door, but no one answered."

 

An intense wave of fear washed over Rei and he quickly made his way up the remainder of the stairs and up to their apartment. He pressed his ear to the door and heard no sounds coming from inside. He quickly unlocked it and rushed inside. It was freezing. Rei turned up the heat and search room to room until he found Nagisa laying motionless in bed. He was pale and drenched with sweat. Rei gently moved the hair from his lover's face and he stirred.

 

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?"

"Am I dreaming? Are you really here?" Nagisa murmured. 

Rei took his hand and kissed it. "It's not a dream. I came home to celebrate Christmas with you."

Nagisa's eyes widened. "It's Christmas! Oh no, Rei-chan I need to get up there's so much to do."

Nagisa tried to get up, but Rei pushed him down gently. "All you need to do is rest."

"But-"

"No buts. My Nagisa-kun is ill and I intend to nurse him back to health and snuggle him until he gets better."

"But what if you get sick?" Nagisa whined. 

Rei gently kissed him on the lips. "Well worth the risk. I want to take care of you."

 

Nagisa smiled and hugged his boyfriend. "Merry Christmas, Rei-chan."

"Merry Christmas Nagisa-kun."


	2. Ride (Rin and Sousuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a big Christmas surprise for Sousuke.

"Your boyfriend has gotten really good with the grill. Shame the boy isn't studying to be a professional chef." Lori told Rin as they watched Sousuke grill steaks.

 

Rin was brimming with pride. Sousuke was always good at cooking, ever since they were kids. Now that they were adults and living on their own in Australia, he primarily did the cooking and it was always a treat.

Although Russell and Lori invited them over to relax and spend Christmas, Sousuke was never to type to just relax and offered to help with the cooking. He and Russell were outside grilled shrimp and steaks while Rin and Lori stayed inside to make the rest of the meal.

 

"It is a bit of a shame. Sou's great at cooking. I wish everyone got to his taste to his food. But then again it wouldn't be as special for me if everyone else." Rin replied.

Lori laughed. "Ah, to be young and in love. I'm glad things are going so well for you two. He's quite the catch." 

"Thanks! It really means a lot that you accept us. Especially after everything he's been through with his parents,,."

 Lori hugged him. "Of course dear. We love you just as if you were own and we want you to be happy. Both of you."

"Thank you. For everything."

 

***

Dinner was delicious and filling and afterwards, the group had coffee and dessert in the living room. His full belly was making Rin sleepy, but he couldn't fall asleep just yet. There was one more thing he had to do to make Christmas perfect.

 

"Do you wanna go for a walk Sou?" Rin asked in English.

Sousuke quirked his eyebrow at him as he usually asked him questions like this in English but he nodded. "Yeah, sure. Do you want to come too?" Sou asked Russell and Lori.

The other couple shook their heads. "No thanks! We'll stay behind and clean up a bit."

"Do you need any help with that?" Sousuke asked.

Lori shook her head and ushered them out the door. "Nope, you've kids done quite enough for today. Go for your walk and enjoy yourselves. We'll be here."

 

***

"Are you having a good time?" Rin asked once they a few feet away from the house.

"Yeah. I like visiting with Russell and Lori. They're really nice. And it's really obvious they love you." Sousuke replied.

"Yeah, they are great. I'm glad they still want me their lives. It's nice to know there's people I can turn to here aside from you when things get rough."

"I'm really glad for you Rin."

 

"You can go to them too you know. They really like you!" Rin assured him.

A look of surprise washed over Sousuke's face. "They do?"

Rin laughed and kicked his calf. "Of course they do your big dope. Everyone likes you once they get past that grumpy looking exterior."

"Hey!"

Rin laughed and latched onto his lover's arm.

 

They walked along in a comfortable silence hand in hand for the remainder of the trip. 

 

The sun started to set by the time they reached Russell and Lori's, but something in the driveway caught Sousuke's eye.

 

"Looks like someone else is here."

Rin shrugged innocently. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, there looks like there's a motorcycle in the driveway. A big one too. I wonder what type it is."

"Go check it out, big guy."

Sousuke hesitated. "I don't want to intrude."

Rin shrugged. "No intrusion. If you get to handsy, you can always apologize."

"Guess you're right."

 

Sousuke went to look a closer look at the bike. It was big and blue with a a shark's mouth and pointy teeth showing. The rims were golden.

 

"It's beautiful! And there's...a bow? Why is there a bow on it? Rin?" Sousuke questioned.

Rin couldn't hold it in anymore. This beautiful boy needed to know.

 

"Well, the bow is because it's a present."

"For who?" Sousuke asked.

Rin rolled his eyes. "For you, you big dope."

"Are you serious? This is for me? How could you afford it!?! Rin what-"

 

Before he could babble on any further, Rin cut him off with a kiss. "I've been saving to get this for awhile. A beautiful bike for a beautiful boy."

 

Sousuke hugged Rin tightly and spun him around in the air profusely thanking him.

 

"This is perfect! You're perfect!"

 

Rin couldn't help but blush.

 

"I love you big guy. Wanna take me for a ride?"

"Sure!"

 

Before Rin could hop on Sousuke grabbed him one more time and kissed him. "Thank you, Rin. I love you. This is one of the best Christmases I've ever had."

"Me too, big guy. Me too."


	3. Together Wherever (Makoto and Haruka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when apart, the couple finds away to be together.

Makoto almost forgot how exhausting Christmases at home could be. Although the twins were a few years older, they were still full of energy and a deep love for their older brother. He spent all day playing with them and helping his mother prepare dinner the best he could and he was exhausted. Despite this, he couldn't fall asleep. Not just yet.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the face he was dying to see all day appeared on the computer screen.

 

"Haru-chan! There you are! How are you? Did you have a good Christmas?" 

Haru frowned slightly. "It would have been better if you were here. I miss you."

Makoto smiled at him. "I miss you Haru-chan. But the week will be over before you know it and we'll be together again."

"I know. I just...I hate being away from you. Why couldn't they have this stupid meet in Japan instead of Europe?"

 

Makoto couldn't help but laugh. Haru-chan was so cute. "Maybe next year if this happens, I can come with you."

Haru smiled. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"Me too, Haru-chan."

"Drop the chan." Haru murmured with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Sorry, sorry."

 

"It's late, Makoto. You should be sleeping."

"No, not yet. I want to hear all about my love's day."

Haru rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Idiot. But after I tell you get to bed okay."

"Okay."

 

The couple ended up talking all night until they fell asleep in front of their computers.


End file.
